Colby
Colby is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy land in Colby, where they find Pete talking to Butch Cavendish and his gang. Pete warns Butch that if he sees Sora, Donald and Goofy, eliminate them at once. Coincidentally. Sora, Donald and Goofy show up to take Pete down. Butch tells his gang to take Sora and the others out, but his gang fails as they easily defeat them with their magic. Butch warns Sora to watch his back and him and his gang leave, with Pete following. Late, they find Tonto and John Reid having a run in with the Heartless. They help them out by defeating the Heartless. John thanks Sora, Donald and Goofy and asks them if they've seen a gang of outlaws. Sora reveals that they've just had a run in with them, saying that an enemy of theirs is afilliated with them. Sora and John agree to help each other. At a brothel Collins recently visited, Red Harrington informs them about Dan and Collins' fight over a cursed silver rock. Meanwhile, Cavendish's men, disguised as Comanches, raid frontier settlements, with Pete's help by summoning Heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy, John and Tonto arrive after raiders abduct Dan's widow and son, Rebecca and Danny. Regretting his earlier actions, Collins attempts to help Rebecca and Danny escape but is shot dead by Cole, who rescues them. Claiming the raiders are hostile Comanches, Cole announces the continued construction of the railroad and dispatches United States Cavalry Captain Jay Fuller to exterminate the Native Americans. A Comanche tribe captures Sora, Donald, Goofy, John and Tonto soon after the four find railroad tracks in Indian territory, with John learning that Tonto is actually an outcast among his tribe. The tribe leader proceeds to explain that a young Tonto rescued Cavendish and another man from near-death and showed them the location of a silver mine, in exchange for a pocket watch. The men murdered the tribe to keep the mine a secret, leaving Tonto with great guilt while deluding himself with the wendigo story. Despite John attempting to talk the chief into letting him go to honor his brother's arrangement with the Comanche, he and Tonto, along with Sora, Donald and Goofy, are buried in sand. Luckily, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tonto and John escape as the cavalry attack the Comanche. At the silver mine, they capture Cavendish after a battle with his gang. Tonto demands that John use the silver bullet to kill Cavendish, but John refuses even though Cavendish killed his brother. Tonto attempts to kill Cavendish, but Donald knocks him unconscious and helps bring in Cavendish alive. Upon returning Cavendish to Cole and Fuller's custody, Cole is revealed to be Cavendish's partner. Learning that his actions were built on a lie and that he would be charged as a war criminal, Fuller sides with Cole. Rebecca is held hostage, and John, Sora, Donald and Goofy are taken back to the silver mine to be executed. However, Tonto rescues them and the four flee as the Comanche attack and are massacred by Fuller and the cavalry. Realizing that Cole is too powerful to be taken down lawfully, John dons the mask again. At the site of the union of the Transcontinental Railroad, Cole reveals his true plan: to take complete control of the railroad company and use the mined silver to gain more power with the power of darkness. However, staging a bank robbery, Sora, Donald, Goofy, John and Tonto steal nitroglycerin, Sora enhances it with magic and use it to destroy a railroad bridge. With Red's help, Tonto, Donald and Goofy steals the train with the silver, and Cole, Cavendish and Fuller pursue them in a second train on which Rebecca and Dan Jr. are being held captive. Riding Silver, John and Sora pursues both trains. After a furious chase and fights on both trains, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tonto and John defeat both Cavendish and Fuller when they cause the carriages they're in to collide. Rebecca and Dan Jr. are rescued by John and Sora while Tonto, Donald and Goofy face Cole. When Cole asks Tonto who is he, Tonto gives Cole the same pocket watch that he and Cavendish gave Tonto in exchange for the location of the silver mine. Tonto tells Cole "bad trade" before leaving the train to plunge off the severed bridge and into the river below where Cole drowns due to the heavy weight of the silver ore. The town and railroad enterprise recognize Sora, Donald, Goofy and John (whose identity is still unknown to them) as heroes and offer them a law-enforcement position. John declines, and he turns to Sora. He hands Sora the Six-Shooter keychain and rides off. Sora, Donald and Goofy then leave to the Gummi Ship Characters * John Reid (Armie Hammer) * Tonto (Johnny Depp) * Rebecca Reid (Ruth Wilson) * Dan Reid Jr. (Laura Bailey) * Red Harrington (Tara Platt) * Captain Jay Fuller (Barry Pepper) * Butch Cavendish (William Fichtner) * Chief Big Bear (Corey Burton) * Latham Cole (Tom Wilkinson) * Outlaw A (Joaquín Cosío) * Outlaw B (Damon Herriman) * Outlaw C (Matt O'Leary) Boss Themes * Wave of Outlaws - Sinister Shadows * Butch Cavendish - Vim and Vigor Trivia * When Sora meets Tonto, he claims that he looks familiar. This could be a reference that Johnny Depp portrayed both Tonto and Captain Jack Sparrow. * Even though Butch was defeated, the outlaws will continue to be occasional enemies alongside the Heartless.Category:Disney WorldsCategory:WorldsCategory:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion